


Bubbles of affection

by quenive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, salamander coming of age, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quenive/pseuds/quenive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomed timeline shenanigans where Casey is somehow on the meteor with all of our heroes. She witnesses some unusual actions from Dave and Karkat and her curiosity kicks in. It is safe to say that it was indeed a good thing, Can Town has never flourished this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles of affection

Reader: Be WV.

Your name is Wayward Vagabond, an exile who is finally around pleasant people of your preference.  
Though you have a name, you prefer to be referred to as The Mayor. Mayor, for short. "The" is so stupid. As if there is another Mayor anywhere near you. Truly, it is something unique and amazingly fitting to your current position as the runner of the magnificent Can Town your friends and you update literally every day.

There is the white haired boy with shaded eyes. The loud girl (or at least that's what you presume her to be) with horns calls him Dave, so you do too. She is simply so loud, it was intimidating at first. Not like Dave boy, Dave boy has a soothing voice. You hear it so very often! Despite you yourself not speaking much, the human constantly bombs you with so many words. You... don't really understand the meaning of most of them, but you simply adore the way he says it.

Your Can Town is always being renovated, there is a whole room for you and your loyal subjects, their buildings, parks, everything! You consider yourself the best Mayor ever and your pals certainly confirm this narcissistic train of thought.

Along the many residents of the previously mentioned place of inhabitants, there is a special little lady that took refuge in your large chess piece heart. Names aren't that important to you, you call the people around you by their most distinctive traits. There are:  
Loud pointy haired red glasses girl (man, she is so, so loud);  
(usually) angry loud nubby horned boy (he used to scare you so much, but Dave seems to like him a lot and you began feeling more comfortable around him nowadays);  
Pleasant yellow haired orange girl;  
Short haired girl with an impeccable style which you find quite silly, but pleasant nonetheless ;  
The long horned girl with weird eyes who is certainly intimidating at times, but... she is nice to you a lot, so you shoo that scary stuff away. You don't need more stress in your life, you've already gone through so, so much.

And then there's Casey. The strange little creature which is always so enthusiastic about all of your Can Town shenanigans. You simply cannot get enough of those fun little bubbles that emerge from her noise hole, or that high pitched voice rambling about the nonsense she gets up to! You guess spending so much time with the humans and trolls had a positive effect on her communing abilities. She learned so many words you yourself were unfamiliar with. Dave is usually your continuous supply of foreign terms, but Casey is more enthusiastic about the things she says.

One time she came and began speaking of a strange thing she witnessed. Namely, Dave and the angry boy got in a fight of sorts! The weird thing, though, is that they completely lacked any form of clothing! As a yellow creature, Casey did not understand the significance of attire, but you considered it quite odd. They usually wore clothes, and so did you. Nice ones, at that. You would never get rid of your robe-like piece, no matter what the cause!

Another thing that really worried you was the way Dave and Mister Angry were fighting. Casey says it was an odd brawl indeed, she seemed very upset about it. Dave and the other were making questionable noises and you hoped they weren't hurting each other. If anything happened to your dear Dave, both you and Can Town would sink into extreme mourning, the whole economy would plummet drastically!

After receiving said news, you anxiously awaited Dave's arrival and were quite pleased to see he was exactly on time, without a minute of delay. There seemed to be strange marks on his neck, but all in all he did not look hurt. Quite the contrary, he was really cheerful and his stories had more life to them. It was weird indeed, but you were glad Dave was happy. He brought that positivity onto you and the town as well. That day, Can Town received an amusement park built out of glass bottles, old string, and old books aimlessly lying around.  
Casey was happy to hear this as well, though you still suggested she should keep an eye on forther actions of the two males.

And so she did.

Whenever clotheless fighting happened, Dave was extremely happy and cheerful. At those times his voice sounded more like a chirp than anything, and Can Town always got a new public place which simply radiated love. You simply adore your city, you love Dave and Casey. You started to love the angry boy as well, well enough to learn that his name was actually Karkat.

You put all the pieces together perfectly, and were pretty certain that the thing Dave and Karkat were doing was the best thing ever.

Mayor: Be Casey

You are now a young alien salamander-like creature uncertain of all the amphibious changes your body began going through. The years seemed to pass rapidly on this rock and you aren't sure was it two or twenty.

Another thing you are unaware of is the entirely short lifespan you and other members of your species have going on. Because of this, the rate of your growth was fairly quick and right now you would be in your mid twenties if we looked at it from a human's perspective. But even with your old age, your childish characteristics and youthful shenanigans stayed. Of course they did, your brain differed in many ways drom the one homo sapiens' had. To them you were still a child in every perspective, starting from your small and compact size and ending at your somewhat dimwitted nature and learning difficulties (which didn't really kill the huge amount of curiosity you had).

Everyone on the meteor is quite nice to you even though they sometimes got annoyed with your constant rambling about insignificant subjects. How could they not enjoy all the amazing tales about your adoptive father who was also an amazing hero to your people? The boy who controlled wind held you in his hands and called you his child, named you as he pleased (you had a name before he came but you don't remember it). Despite not liking your stories sometimes, they love your spit bubbles! Well, they do when you're not blowing them into their faces. But it was an act of affection! How could they possibly not like the fragile moist orb of your own saliva inflated with the very breaths you take?!

The Mayor loved them, though. On good days when you are feeling your best, he ends up completely soaked in your mouth fluids. The droplets of your popped bubble slide down his black armor-like skin and his clothes are always completely damp. He never took it off and just let it dry as it was.

Clothes were so silly! True, some fashionable robes were in order for a fine young lady such as yourself. But other than aesthetic values, you fail to see other valuable traits of clothing. You are used to seeing humans and trolls (whose names you know perfectly well) in them, though. It was quite strange seeing Dave and Karkat without them for the first time in your short life. It came as quite the shocker! And they were doing something you could not name, but one of them was on top of the other and they were making noises unlike any you've heard before. All of this happened in Karkat's meteor room. You were heading there because you knew from experience that Dave spent a lot of his time in these gloomy quarters. There was a Can Town story you wanted to excitedly yap about but were welcomed with an unusual sight instead. You hid behind the door you previously creaked open and just observed. Karkat's crabby picture player was still emitting a variety of videos and noises, but it still didn't muffle out the sounds you presume to be cries and pleas for mercy.

You... felt unusual. Hell, you didn't even know what it all meant but the action triggered something weird in you. After telling The Mayor all the stories from your short voyage, he suggested that you should look more into both of their actions. How exciting! As if you were a secret agent on a secret task to uncover the secret secrets of two secretive meteor residents.  
It didn't seem to be a bad thing as everything unraveled, and the atmosphere between everyone was top notch, almost better than it ever was!

You told Mayor everything that was on your mind, always. There was not a thing you couldn't ramble about to this loving person. He always understood, always accepted. But this... the changes... you couldn't. You couldn't go through with it and honestly speak your mind.

Today was quite a great day! Can City is going to get another exciting feature added to it, and it might just be the best one yet considering the good mood Karkat and Dave were in.

Until Dave arrives to update the town, Mayor and you sit next to the pretty purple cans which both of you hope will have a significance in the new addition. Once again, you decide to ramble and brag about your amazing father figure human John windy boy.

"Holly Golly my dad is the best!! Could you believe that the savior of our WHOLE!! PLANET!! Held me in the very hands he used to make wind happen?? Have you even seen the windy thing?? It is the best thing!"

Again, another detail you were unfamiliar with was the fact that The Mayor personally knew John and witnessed the windy thing first hand. Still, he does not say much, just happily nods in agreement. You like it when he listens, and listening is the best thing he knows how to do (other than being simply the best mayor there was).

After a long one-sided conversation about John, you figured you should put the Heir of Breath story aside. But not for good, no. There will be many more windy stories to come in the near future.

"Karkat and Dave just got a new thing today! It's really weird and exciting, you should have seen it!", was the next thing you said. You stopped at that, soaking up the curious look Mayor was giving you.

"What thing?", he finally bit the hook and spoke. You made that long pause for a good reason, you simply missed his voice which was only a tad deeper than your squeakiness.

"A thing!", you excitedly exclaimed and prepared yourself to explain with all the new words you learned (mispronounced to oblivion). "I watched them alchemise it just now! They brought it in with them into Karkat's room and used it in the most fascinating of ways! They didn't notice me following and looking at them! So weird!!"

During your stay here, you observed humans and trolls doing such unusual things. One of them was making objects out of nothing or combining items to make a completely new one. Something John did too once, and you never really understood how. But after some time you started getting the hang of it, you guess you understand how it works now to the point of you being able to control the machines as well.

"I can show you!", you suddenly gasp out, a bubble blows out of your mouth in excitement at 'you'.

His face lights up instantly at the statement and you quickly hop up. Your tiny feet made a soft pitter patter noise against the cold hard floor tiles as you scurry towards the Can Room door (carefully avoiding the town's assets as you did). The large metal slides open as soon as it feels your presence in front of it. That was another thing that struck you as odd. How?? Does it? Do that???

In front of you there was a huge hall, spreading far as the eye could see. Luckily, a transportawhatever was right next to the door. Man you were so lucky they were so conveniently placed all over the meteor, it made you so very happy. As soon as you stepped onto it, you found yourself in front of yet another one in another doorless room. But this one had a twin which led to the other side of the meteor. You never really did like that place, so you just stuck with the one that took you to the main room with all the gadgets and neat stuff.

And so it did. The main room was empty but you see traces of recent activity of your fellow meteor residents. Warm beverage mugs and reading material scattered all over the place. Rose and Kanaya must've been here! You are simply in awe at your own observation skills, what an amazing creature you were. Now, to check the machine and to see if – oh goodness! The code is still there! They left the code! What luck!! Now all that's left to do is press one little button, and...

It dinged. It dinged!! All thanks to your little salamander arms putting pressure onto a little flicker button (you...you used all of your strength just to press it down). It dinged and it zapped and soon enough there was a long, smooth object on the place where stuff usually pops up. You reach up, standing on your small tippy toes and somehow grab hold of the thing. It couldn't fit in your small hand so you used two! Still, it didn't really work. You held it firmly in your hands, sticking it tightly against your slick amphibian body and scurrying to the transportathing quickly. You stood on the one amongst many, the one leading you to the doorless room. Though one second before you went, the one next to you zapped. It was Rose! You sent her a cheerful smile but the expression you noticed on her face could only be described as purely and utterly horrified. Huh. Weird. Then you went zap as well.

A few more trips and you were soon in Can Town once more, waddling around the beautiful structures in hopes you won't disrupt anything. The Mayor was in the same place you left him, he was just inspecting a purple can. Maybe he was looking over all the various ways he could make it into a solid town piece, analyzing all the details in his mind to make the perfect structure. He sure was a genius!

When he saw you, he smiled at you and his eyes widened at the object you were carrying. Such girth in the arms of a thing so small! Why, he thought it was adorable how firmly you seem to be holding it, so close and such. You handed it to him after he put his can away and extended his arm. It was his way of asking you, asking for your permission to touch it. You, of course, obliged.

He inspected this foreign object from almost every angle, seemingly fascinated by the way it looks. It was a light red color, almost a pink. Slightly curved, unusually tipped, some buttons and switches on the base of it. Pretty solid stuff. The Mayor gives you a gentle pat on the head for such a job well done with the gadgets, you can't help but blow another spit bubble right into his face. He embraces it, as a Mayor should with a gift so exquisite.

But then you start to remember. Images of what Dave and Karkat were doing filled your head and the feeling came crawling back to haunt you. You frowned as much as your little face allowed you and let the words just slip out of your mouth to suggest something new and totally fun to the Mayor of Can Town, a man always up for new adventures.

First, you tell him about the two males as he still inspects the object. You remember it making a noise at the flick of the button, but he does not seem to test this theory out straight away. Instead, he just listens to the fascinating story you are about to tell. Karkat was putting it in a spot Dave had in between his long human legs. Odd, yes, but you noticed Karkat did this before with another thing, in between his own crotch.

Hah. These terms are funny. You know better than this. You do know what this is called genitalia and that one goes to the bathroom with the help of it. But this, again, was an action unknown to you. But you wanted to know, especially if it was something that made Dave happy. You were positive it will make The Mayor and you happy as well.

You give him a friendly suggestion, he implies that he is listening. He better be, for this will pose a great significance to everything. As soon as you mentioned all of this, he seemed to be aboard, but... His clothes! How rude for someone to ask him to strip of his favorite pieces. That would mean throwing away his title and letting the town fall into pieces. It simply will not do!

You tried explaining that the clothing preference of someone does not really define them nor their likings and that the title will stay on despite being off of him. He doesn't seem to believe you, oh phooey. The terms you learn from the others really don't seem to get through him. He's still gripping the object tightly in his little black hands only a tad larger than your own. You think and think, brainstorm, and wonder.

"If John didn't wear his neat hood, he'd still be able to do the windy thing!", you exclaim excitedly while nodding furiously, proud of yourself for finding a good example able to encourage The Mayor in front of you. He gives you a questioning look, and you just keep nodding. "Yeah! Just like your mayorness. If you stopped wearing those ridiculous rags, you'd still be the best Mayor ever!"

All in all, he did seem a little offended that you called his amazing clothes ridiculous, but it's obvious that he began thinking it over. His covered face was showing signs of contemplation. It was difficult to hide all of your excitement as he finally nodded as well. The action made you blow another bubble, but you redirected it somewhere else instead of at his face.

After he handed you the object back, he began to free himself from his habiliments slowly, kind of uncomfortable at first as he uncovered his slick black chess piece head. It was so round and smooth! You blew yet another bubble to encourage him, and he sent you the sweetest smile you have ever seen. After he unwrapped the long unusual piece of clothing, he was left naked, exposed armor reflecting some light of the pendant attached to the room's ceiling. You've never seen a body like that, on anyone!

It seems as though he was rather uncomfortable like this. You got the idea when he sat back down and bent his knees up to his chest and hugged them. His gaze was lowered, though he did not look sad at all. Just a little insecure, is all. The object was still placed firmly in your little hands as your tiny legs worked and worked bouncing from all the sheer excitement.

You suggest you start, but he's having some second thoughts. What if it's a bad thing for them even though it's good for humans and trolls? You let out a soft little salamander sigh and examine the thing more thoroughly. The switches, oh the switches! You turn up the knob just a bit, though you had a bit trouble with it since your hand was so small it barely gripped the whole thing.

It... started to buzz? The Mayor lifted his head up and you almost made another bubble, but you stopped yourself. This was now Serious BusinessTM and you were a big girl who can show her excitement in many other ways (you still blew a small, teeny tiny bubble that the Mayor hopefully did not notice (he did) ). The buzzing was certainly weird. You remember it making noises when Dave and Karkat used it, but now you felt the noise in your little hands. How very odd. You liked it.

The Mayor UNbent his knees and then you saw something that might pose an issue to the thing you were attempting to do. Why, he was missing the thing humans did! Nothing, his own crotch was just smooth and slick as the surface of the bowling ball you used to play tipple the cans with! It was so shiny you couldn't help but smile through your disappointment. The thingy pressed against your upper torso was still buzzing away, it made your whole body buzz as well. It was a nice feeling now that you think about it. Well, since The Mayor lacked those crucial details to your plans, you just figured you'd have to do it yourself. Waving and swooshing your tail, you plopped down onto the cold tiles and set the thing down as well, pressing it directly onto your crotch (the thing you use to go to the bathroom with, specifically).

Oh... oh my. You... aren't sure how to feel about this.

He keeps his eyes on you curiously, and you just give him a frightened look. The Mayor seems worried, and so do you. Your body began feeling warmer which was weird. You didn't know this, but your blood was cold. How could you possibly feel warm even with this? A strange feeling was coiling in your gut and you made a small whimper at the foreign sensation you were facing right now. He reached over to grab the thing, but you let out a firm 'No!' before he began tugging it. He didn't tug, but he kept his hand where it was. You shudder a bit, and he seems quite worried.

You put your little squishy yellow hand on top of his hard black armored digits, signaling that it is okay. It is so very okay but it is so very scary at the same time. You wonder how the others discovered this, you wonder why and you wonder when. So many thoughts rush to your head but were quickly drowned when The Mayor moved the thing. The thing! He moved the thing!

You instantly let out a whiny sound, and he wanted to pull his hand away because he was afraid he might have hurt you. But you didn't let him. You kept your hand on his, and he got the hint. You liked it when it moved. That was what his questioning glance was asking you and you nodded, this time not as furiously as the others. He got the hint extremely well, he even began moving it more.

Your other hand joins the one gripping his, curling your fingers around the smooth surface of his skin. The breaths you took were strange and so many bubbles were emerging from your mouth. They almost muffled the little sounds you were making but not quite. The Mayor took this as a good sign, because it probably was. He always understood, and boy you loved him. Right now, of all moments, you loved him so so much. As your body burned up and tingles ran through your limbs, gut, head, you began thinking about him and how much he loves you back. You know he does, and he knows you know.

He moved it, and you twitched. You twitched and fidgeted, but it was all so good. You now understand everything. A few minutes ago you only thought you understood. Hell, you were convinced you knew how Dave and Karkat felt. But this feeling right now was just a confirmation that you were pretty much clueless about everything. Your eyes focused onto his, a gaze full of understanding and affection.

You didn't speak, but your actions and body language spoke for you. The feeling began getting more intense, the sensation building its way up from your crotch, to your gut. Just boiling there and making you fidget some more, making you let out more sounds than before. The air around you was steamy and if you were any stronger you'd probably break the strong exoskeleton of the person in front of you. Your grip on his hand was simply so tight.

The boiling sensation released, it basically ripped through you. A feeling you have never felt before was tingling through every inch of your small salamander body as you let out the strangest noise yet. When it stopped, it still lingered around. He... knew? So he pulled the object away from your body. It was amazingly sticky down there, but you didn't mind. As a salamander, you are used to your body being coated in a thin layer of slippery slime! It was the best!

The Mayor and you shared a long sympathetic look and he turned the buzzing off. Then, he began dressing again. You were kind of sad to see that precious little shiny body get coated again, but right now you were too happy to dwell on that thought. Dave and Karkat showed you the true path of happiness and you just. You were just so full of joy and understanding and ideas! As soon as the Mayor put on his clothes you began rambling again, putting the thing that just happened aside. Sure, it still lingered in your mind and you thought about it, but right now you had so much to say about the improvements on Can Town.

The object was still so beautiful! You two set it in the middle of the park as a statue of joy and overall liberation. It was indeed a good day for this magnificent town, and you simply could not wait the arrival of Dave so he could marvel at your new addition, plus add something of his own construction as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a piece of garbage added to the crack fic container. Please, don't take this shit seriously.
> 
> Requested by my sick as fuck partner who has been on my ass about it for days.


End file.
